1. Field of the Invention
Cardboard, or similar structure adapted to be wedged within the gap between the front seats and console in an automobile for preventing objects from dropping into the gap and becoming difficult to retrieve
2. Description of the Related Art
There is very little prior art on this concept Only one subclass contained any pertinent patents. The most pertinent patent is U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,574 Hicks, 1951 which discloses an attachment for covering the gap between adjoining rear portions of the seat cushions of automobile seats of the type having respective pivoted seat backs adapted to be swung forward.